<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Normalcy by LilRedFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829970">Normalcy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedFox/pseuds/LilRedFox'>LilRedFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Drabble, Growing Up, Life - Freeform, Non-Graphic Violence, Not much of a plot, Short, Sort Of, Tags to be added, elements of abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedFox/pseuds/LilRedFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The normal life of a boy and those around him.</p><p> </p><p>Read the Tags if you want.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This work will be following life through the eyes of a boy in a less than upstanding family. Feel free to provide constructive criticism or tell me if my tags need any additions. Anything triggering will be marked in the chapter, but If I missed anything comment. As the tags say abuse will be woven throughout the story, but there shouldn't be any graphic depictions of violence. The story doesn't have an endgame, just a lot of points to tell. There will be time skips at random, feel free to ask questions for clarity or just for curiosities sake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. He</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Intro or something</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had spotted some dogs runnin' around, off to the side of the abandoned farm building. Well, building might be over-glorifying what looked like an over sized shed. Half the building was missing and what was left of it was over taken by life. The bits of wood that stuck out were blackened and grayed from a fire. If he had to guess, it'd been like that for long as anyone he knew could recall. It was surrounded by a field of wheat that had been partially stomped flat. Thanks to little kids like himself and party goers runnin through them constantly. The dogs ain't helping things either right now.</p><p>Mrs. Fitzgerald, my neighbor, says an old man owns the farm so we better keep away, but I think she just says that. He ain't ever seen or heard about the farmer from anyone else. Her husband yelled at the lot of them for playin' in the field, beating each other with sticks and what not, last week. He remembered it word for word because her husband says the same thing every time he lecture them. </p><p>"I told ya little ingrates to stop foolin' around in the damn field. It ain't yer play ground, It's private property and ya won't like it," blah blah blah. Mr. wouldn't know fun if it whacked him on the head. So long as he's back before dark, mama won't be upset about it. That's all that maters to him. What does some wheat matter anyways?, he has bread at home. </p><p>If the farmer really exited, why didn't he better protect his farm? Heck, his neighbor should be yelling at the pack of dogs digging and bouncing along the field. Whose were they, anyways? He'd've bet they were the wild ones that slaked the woods, but the familiar one of them had a pink collar around its short white mane.The question was short lived cuz not a second later he spotted some half-friends half-aquatences tracking slowly on the far end of the field. The white one was most likely Gary's dog, but the rest were anyones guess.  She must've gotten out again, he waved at them. When that proved useless he shouted to gain their attention or prove who he was. They were quite a whiles away from one another. </p><p>"HeeOOOOEeeyYY" an incoherant scream was all he got from the four boys in return. They asked if he wanted to join them afterwards. He shouted "Dogs!", gesturing wildly in the direction of the small pack. As they got closer, Gary swore, realizing one of the dogs was his. He didn't stick around to see what followed, probably should've as it was probably gonna be a funny story to tell later. All well, It wasn't the first time nor would it be the last time the damn dog would get out. She was well trained enough anyways, so Gary shouldn't have much trouble. </p><p> </p><p>Upon entering the house he raided the pantry and fridge, hungry from spending the day in he beating sun. Tuning out the bat-shit-crazy shouting match that had started up after he finished making his lunch. It wasn't hard to zone out, but he'd be lying if he said the louder shouts didn't make his temppo speed up. He wasted no time cleaning his mess in the kitched then his room, making sure to take time to pick of all the little crumbs. </p><p>He spent the rest of the day reading in order to keep out of sight and mind, not noticing the yelling until it stoped and not noticing it was gone until it started up again. Maybe he should time them, see how many hours they spend peacefully talking or passive-aggresively ignoring one another. Timing their arguments would take too much time. His older brother has a journal counting the number of times mama threatens to abandon them after they do something bad or a bad argument. It had only been going for half a year but had tallyed up a fantastic 326 marks. It'd be hald that if his brother only counted the instances. His mother had a habit of repeating herself, thinking it would get the point accross more clearly. They weren't bad people. Just hot headed if a bit of an asshole. Never beat eachother bloody or anything like that. </p><p>
  <strong>Next Line is a flash back, nothing descriptive. blood mention, abuse---</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>'Less you count that one time when he was returning from kindergarden. It had spilled like her nose was a faucet that time, he thought his mama was gonna die. Vaguely he'd recalled them fighting when he left for school anxious to leave, this had worried him even more. Despite this, he had acted as if nothing was amiss. Asked for food ad where everybody was, stupid little kid questions. A voice or feeling told him not to express his worry. Didn't want mama to think him weak or nothing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Its over-----</strong>
</p><p>Dinner was late and his mom apologized like it ain't ever happened before. They chattered away easily as if there had never been a fight in the first place between anyone. Of course there was still the everlasting tension between his parents. That's one thing TV got wrong, family never sat down and apologized while sharing their feelings. They cooled off then returned to each other as if nothing ever happened. After dinner they seperated to either do chores, watch TV, or play video games until bed time. Hopefully they wouldn't get yelled at again for staying up too late or being to loud.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>